


Первые впечатления

by lord_Henry, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Henry/pseuds/lord_Henry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Даже в качестве просто Питера Паркера он умудряется познакомиться с Мстителями. Разве не здорово? Но он быстро докажет, что первое впечатление о нём может оказаться обманчиво.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909156) by [ImBadWithWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadWithWords/pseuds/ImBadWithWords). 



Время уже приближалось к полуночи, когда Тони вспомнил, что вообще-то Питер не жил вместе с ними в башне.

– Так, ребенок, пора закругляться, – бросил он подростку, сгорбившемуся над кучей проводов и каких-то деталей. Питер вскинул голову, опустил обратно на свою работу, а затем поднял на Тони умоляющий щенячий взгляд:

– Да ладно тебе, Тони! Еще не так поздно! И я тут почти закончил! – жалобно произнес он.

– Знаю я твое почти, – фыркнул Тони, поднимаясь и подходя к столу Питера. – К тому же, тебе завтра в школу. Молодежь ведь ходит в школу, да?

– Мм, нет? – Питер все равно встал и взял лежащую рядом куртку. Тони протянул ему рюкзак и, приобняв за плечи, направился вместе с ним в сторону лифта. Двери только открылись, когда из динамиков раздался голос ДЖАРВИСА:

– Сэр, по-видимому, мистер Одинсон прибыл раньше, чем ожидалось. В данной момент он в гостиной, приветствует остальных.

Лицо Тони озарилось улыбкой.

– О, Питер, а ты же никогда раньше не встречал бога?

– Эм, нет, как-то не доводилось, – ответил тот. Питер уже догадывался, о чем сейчас думает Тони, и он не был уверен, что ему эта мысль нравится.

– А сейчас доведется! Джей, скажи ребятам, что я сейчас поднимусь вместе с Питером, представлю его. И скажи Бартону, что ему запрещается прикапываться. Не хватало еще, чтобы он распугивал мне стажеров.

– Агент Бартон был уведомлен о вашей просьбе, но его ответ я не готов воспроизвести в присутствии несовершеннолетнего.

– Отлично! А теперь в гостиную.

Питер тут же бросился отговаривать Тони:

– Эй, ты же сам сказал, что мне завтра в школу? Мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время для знакомств.

Но тот только рукой махнул:

– Ты уже большой мальчик, можно и отложить немного твой отбой. – Он внимательно посмотрел на явно нервничающего Питера, теребившего рукава собственной толстовки. – Да не переживай ты так. Они обычные люди. Ну, кроме Тора, конечно. И Кэпа, который 70 лет пролежал во льдах. И Наташа, кажется, на 35 процентов робот, но это меньше чем половина, так что пожалуй, не так уж страшно.

Питер бросил на него скептический взгляд.

– Ты прямо мастер успокоить.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Лучший способ справиться со страхом – встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. А заодно разобраться с тем, что ты запал на одного там суперсолдата! – он поиграл бровями, и у Питера порозовели уши

– Я не!.. – но тут двери лифта открылись. И вот она, гостиная Тони Старка, перед ним во всей красе. Может быть, еще пару месяцев назад Питер от такого вида потерял бы дар речи, но в эти дни он слишком много времени проводил, споря с Тони по поводу кино на одном из его неприлично дорогих диванов.Только в этот раз на этих самых диванах расположились Мстители, черт возьми.

Капитан Америка лениво раскинулся в кресле, напротив Черной Вдовы, оба держали по бутылке пива. Соколиный Глаз и Сокол сидели рядом на диване и никак не могли поделить пульт от телевизора, перетягивая его друг у друга. Тор – который вживую оказался даже больше, чем Питер представлял – разговаривал с доктором Беннером, единственным человеком в этой комнате (кроме Тони), с кем Питер был знаком. Все повернулись в его сторону.

– Я, эм, всем привет, – выдавил из себя Питер. Брюс приветливо помахал, как и Тор, на лице которого расцвела широкая улыбка. Сокол и Соколиный Глаз прекратили свою возню, и Сокол поднялся с дивана. Капитан Америка улыбнулся и ему, и – окей, вау, ему улыбнулся Капитан Америка! У Питера перехватило дыхание. Черная Вдова подняла бровь.

– Тор! – воскликнул Тони и радостно бросился к прибывшему. Асгардец с готовностью заключил его в медвежьи объятия.

– Я рад видеть тебя, Тони, – ответил он.

– И я рад, дружище, – Тони снова широко улыбнулся, и внезапно вспомнил, что привел с собой подростка. Он буквально подскочил к Питеру и за плечи втащил его в гостиную.

– Команда, знакомьтесь, это Питер! Питер, знакомься – команда. – Питер робко помахал, а Тони с энтузиазмом продолжил. – Вы могли видеть его около лабораторий или отдела разработок, или у холодильника, когда он тырил у меня еду, халявщик этакий. – Тони сжал его плечо, давая понять, что шутит. – Ну а что это за балбесы ты вероятно знаешь, Пит.

Питер на секунду потерял дар речи, но на помощь ему пришел Брюс.

– Привет, Питер. Тебя видимо Тони сюда затащил?

– Он мой стажер, – вклинился Тони. – Могу таскать его куда пожелаю.

– Не думаю, что стажировки это подразумевают, – выдавил, наконец, из себя Питер.

– Конечно, именно это они и подразумевают! А мне только стало казаться, что ты чему-то научился, – покачал головой Тони. И тут же вскинулся. – Ладно, я привел пацана просто чтобы познакомиться, и сейчас отвезу домой, а то кое-кому пора в кроватку.

– Действительно, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадал твой священный сон красоты. Похоже, он тебе очень нужен, – подколол в ответ Питер. С дивана раздалось громкое «Ха!» и в следующую секунду около него оказался Соколиный Глаз и от души хлопнул его по спине.

– Отличный парень, не потеряй, Старк, – произнес супергерой. Питер покраснел и опустил голову.

– Стараюсь, Китнисс, – ухмыльнулся Тони. В глазах его плясали смешинки.

На мгновение повисла пауза, а следующую секунду Капитан, черт возьми, Америка улыбнулся и протянул ему руку:

– Стив Роджерс, – сказал он.

– Рад познакомиться, капитан Роджерс, – ответил Питер, пожимая руку. Он не запал. Он не запал. Он. Не. Запал. На него!

– Просто Стив, – Капитан Америка (просто Стив) еще раз улыбнулся. Следом за ним подошел Сокол и тоже протянул руку.

– Сэм, – представился он.

– Или, как я его называю, – вмешался Соколиный Глаз, – второй по крутости герой с соколиным именем в этой Башне.

– А что, тут есть еще один? – пошутил Питер, но тут же похолодел, поняв, что, кажется, только что оскорбил Мстителя. Он хотел тут же извиниться, но в этот момент перед ним возникла Наташа с одобрительной улыбкой.

– Не обращай внимания на Клинта. Я Наташа. – Она окинула его взглядом с головы до ног. – Удивительно, что ты так долго крутился рядом с Тони и все еще кажешься нормальным.

Питер пожал плечами и потупил глаза:

– Секрет в том, чтобы просто его игнорировать и почаще кивать, если он не уходит.

– Эй! Ты настраиваешь против меня моего же стажера! Стив, она настраивает против меня моего стажера!

Раздался громоподобный хохот Тора. Он хлопнул Питера по плечу, от чего у того подкосились бы колени, если бы не суперсила.

– И в самом деле, чтобы выдерживать выходки нашего доброго друга нужна недюжая сила воли. Я рад познакомиться с тобой, Питер. – Тонкие пальцы Питера практически утонули в его ручище.

– Я т-тоже рад, сэр.

– Почему это ты называешь его «сэр»? – надулся Тони. – Я твой начальник, но я при этом не «сэр»?

– Ты грозился заставить Дубину помогать мне с проектами, если я буду звать тебя «сэр», сэр, – Питер комично развел руками, напоминая известный смайлик.

Тони задумчиво кивнул.

– Да, это похоже на меня. Но с другой стороны, может на тебе действительно сказывается общение со мной, поэтому ты не бежишь сломя голову.

– Даже думать не хочу о том, что у нас может появиться второй Тони, – содрогнулся Соколиный Глаз (Клинт), усаживаясь обратно на диван. Он взял пиво Черной Вдовы и отхлебнул. – Одного и так хватает за глаза.

– Погоди, вот дождешься ты у меня очередного апгрейда оружия, – Тони сел на диван и усадил Питера рядом. Кажется, он совершенно забыл, что собирался отвезти его домой. Не то чтобы Питер был против. Хотя говорить с Величайшими Героями Земли было весьма волнительно, но в итоге он решил, что вечер может быть весьма неплох.

– Ну, что тут у вас происходит? – спросил Тони.

– Пытаемся развести Кэпа на еще одну попытку с молотом, – ответил ему Сэм и жестом указал на пол, где рядом с кофейным столиком стоял названный предмет. Тор широко ухмыльнулся и переставил его на стеклянную поверхность. Питер задумался, насколько он тяжелый, если стекло его выдержало, может столик был особо прочный.

– Эта штука, – оскалился Тони. – Я все еще уверен, что она реагирует на отпечатки пальцев.

– Здесь нет никакого подвоха, друг мой, – заверил его Тор. Он сел на диван рядом с Тони довольно улыбаясь.

– А из чего он сделан? – не смог сдержать любопытства Питер. Он слегка поежился, когда все присутствующие повернулись в его сторону.

– Из асгардского металла под названием Уру, – ответил ему бог. – Он был закален в сердце умирающей звезды.

– Правда? – Питер пододвинулся поближе, рассматривая плетеный узор на основании молота. Тор мягко улыбнулся, глядя на него.

– Хочешь попробовать его поднять?

Питер мгновенно вскинул голову.

– Вы… вы серьезно? Можно? – Тор с улыбкой кивнул, Тони легонько подтолкнул его локтем, и Питер встал с дивана.

Он обхватил рукоять. На секунду он засомневался, стоит ли вообще пытаться. А что если он не соразмерит силу? Он не может так глупо раскрыться. С другой стороны, когда еще у него будет возможность оказаться так близко к молоту Тора и уж тем более его потрогать? Он решился и потянул вверх.

Молот легко взмыл в воздух, и Питер покачнулся от удивления. Он восстановил равновесие и изумленно уставился на молот в своей руке, чувствуя исходящую от него силу.

– Я думал, он будет тяжелее, – Питер робко улыбнулся, оглянулся и увидел полные шока лица остальных. Тор вытаращился на него абсолютно круглыми глазами. Брови Капитана Америки взлетели чуть ли не до челки. – Ч-что случилось? Я что-то не то сделал? – Питер спешно поставил молот обратно на столик, едва не уронив, и потер ладони об джинсы, будто пытался стереть с них прикосновение. Он повернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Тони, расплывшегося в улыбке до ушей.

– Ты всё правильно сделал, малец. Теперь поехали домой, – Тони поднялся и повел его к выходу. Питер едва успел попрощаться со всё еще прибывающими в полной прострации Мстителями, до того как за ними закрылись двери лифта. Тони по-прежнему широко улыбался.

– Эмм, это что сейчас вообще было? – спросил Питер. Тони пожал плечами.

– Ничего особенного. Но возможно через какое-то время ты унаследуешь трон Асгарда.

– Прости, что?!


End file.
